Shadows of the Night
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Hitomi-Van, set after the end of the anime. C'mon!!! pleeease, read my fic!! I'm not THAT bad! or tell me that I'm that bad, so I can continue trying! Review! Onegai


_SHADOWS OF THE NIGHT_

_Between the shadows of the night_

_Two lonely shadows walks between the shadows of the city._

_It has been so long, that she thought she had forget everything-_

_A white feather, of untouchable beauty fell from the endlessly sky and it stopped at her feet._

_The past was once again remembered, ¿by mistake or by need?_

_What happens mommy?  
Are you okay?_

_I was just remembering_

_Whom?_

_A life that is gone_

_What?_

_It doesn't matter. Let's go home._

_Your dad must be worried._

_Do you love my daddy very, very much?_

_..._

_Why don't you love my daddy?_

_Between the shadow of a magnificent palace_

_a king couldn't sleep. He kept on remembering what once was._

_He watched the skies as always _

_until a couple of loving arms passed a blanket by his shoulders._

_You haven't sleep at all._

_I haven't been able._

_You still love her._

_Maybe I do._

_And me?_

_..._

_You don't answer._

_I think I have accustomed._

_... I'm sorry..._

_Don't._

_Her steps took her away and he watched her leave the balcony._

_Between his hands he touched an old amulet._

_A symbol of what once was and would never be again._

_Another little kid is in the gate._

_He sees him._

_He hates him._

_He feels like crying._

_Of asking his dad to love him and his mother._

_But his prides is very big._

_Why don't you love my mother?_

_The king hates himself._

_He tears the necklace from his neck and throws it against a wall._

_Then he goes with the little kid_

_he hugs him and consoles him _

_as if in that way he can console himself._

_Maybe I do love her._

_¿Really?_

_Yes. And even if I don't, starting now I'm going to do it._

_There's blood again._

_And although the king tries to fight_

_To protect a family he has learned to love_

_He cant's._

_The blood of his wife pours _

_in front of his and his son's eyes _

_and the only thing he could do is to ask why._

_I failed you..._

_...Don't say that..._

_Forgive me._

_There's nothing to forgive. You made what you could_

_It wasn't enough._

_Yes it was..._

_I..._

_Take care of you... and take care of him..._

_I will._

_I love you_

_And she never heard him say the same words._

_And because of that his heart break _

_and the part that stayed alive froze._

_Mom, did you ever loved my dad?_

_Why do you ask me that?_

_All the time you were married, I'd never heard you say him I love you._

_Let's talk about something else._

_I want to talk about this._

_But I don't._

_Why don't you love us?? Father always said there was someone else._

_Do you love him? Is because of him that you don't love us?_

_I don't know what you're talking about..._

_You do know! You won't tell!_

_Daughter...._

_Don't call me that if you don't feel it!! I hate you!!_

The young girl run away and the mother's heart broke. 

_She went out looking for her daughter, but couldn't find her.  
  
_

_And the damned luminous pillar, _

_the light column  
so many times  
prayed,  
conjured,  
wicked   
and  
longed for_

_this time really found her._

_An anguishing cry cutting through the night went to her eras clearly._

_MOOOOM!!! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_But it was to late._

_She was already gone._

_The mother couldn't answer her daughter_

_And an angel was left alone crying  
at a temple's border.  
She fell on her knees  
while the thunders and lightning  
began crossing the sky._

_Blood runs and transforms the green fields in red._

_We're in war. It has always been like that._

_But still, I just think that she is finally coming back._

_Are you sure? You thought that before._

_Yes, I am. She will come this time…_

_What help will that be?  
  
_

_I don't know... but it has to be of help._

_The ones that have loved _

_each other for so long _

_finally met again.  
  
The king….  
The mother….  
  
They weren't the young kids that believed that everything was going to be fine.  
  
She would have to see the blood she had forgotten.  
  
_

_She would have to break her principles again  
for a world that now meant nothing for hear.  
  
A world that had already forgot about her,   
a world that took her away of the hands of her family._

_He would have to see in her eyes again  
and ask himself if his heart would beat again._

_No._

_He was a warrior._

_She was from another world._

_The dreams that once joined them, existed no more.  
  
They shared nothing in common._

_It is you..._

_It is me…_

_You're not the same person..._

_That once I loved..._

_You have also changed..._

_Years had passed...  
  
_

_Your forgot me...._

_I forgot you... you also did it..._

_You're not a girl anymore..._

You aren't a boy neither... 

_You grew...  
  
_

_You too..._

_Once we wished to live together ever after..._

_And in the end, we were apart..._

It's good to see you... And remember... Although my Herat mourns… 

_When it remembers that once its beat was for you  
and finally, when everything ends, your going again…_

_Did you ever thought about me?_

_Day and night..._

_While my heart was alive..._

_But one day it was broke..._

_And another person put the pieces together…_

_But still, is good to see you again._

_After this..._

_It would be good bye forever..._

You'll keep on living without me,   
as you have done it until now… And you'll live without me, and I'll put you again at the bottom of my memories  
but… why did I come back? 

_We need you..._

_Their heart had waited  
for so long for the return of the loved one,   
that one day their hope ended breaking,   
but it lived again._

_It decided to live again,   
and it give the chance to love again._

_Maybe she was in the past.  
  
Maybe not.  
  
But now his heart was made of ice.  
  
It wouldn't help that he was watching into her eyes again._

_Blood again..._

_I'm sorry to have called you for this..._

_Mi daughter must be worried.  
She must be waiting for me at home…_

_You have a daughter?_

_Yes._

_She must look like you...._

_I think she looks more like her father._

_He didn't feel pain to know this.  
  
Neither pleasure._

_Maybe his heart had really frozen._

_~*~_

_The frighten little kid was no more.  
  
Now was a young man with pain in his heart.  
  
He came near his father,   
not trusting in the strange woman._

_His gaze denoted pain,   
and an innocence that had been  
taken away many years ago._

_Who are you?_

_Just an old friend..._

_From when?  
  
_

_When I was just a young girl. And you?_

_I'm his son. But you're not like I have been told._

_Your father met me many years ago.  
I was almost the same age you're now.  
I have a daughter that must be about your age. _

_Are you the one that my father loved instead of my mother?_

_I..._

_It doesn't matters._

_Your being rude._

_I'm just making the same thing you made with my mother._

_And old wounds came again  
when the young man turn his back to them.  
  
___

_He hates me._

_My daughter also hates me… but she must be alone…_

_And she is frightened by loneliness…_

_You also where._

_Since her father died, she is even more afraid_

_When this ends... you will see her again._

_Do you promise?_

_Yes._

_That calms me. I know you always keep your promises._

_I'll try to also keep this one._

_The battle was cruel._

_But when it wasn't?_

_Again she tried to help.  
Friends died in front of her eyes _

_that were chaste no more._

_She tried to see into the future again._

_Anybody would have thought she had learned  
to not trust herself to an so inexact source as destiny was,   
that turns its wheel without caring who may be affected.  
  
Just as time.  
  
The were the same thing.  
  
She fell from a risk and he saved her again.  
  
His angel wings sprouted of his back  
and his arms wrapped her._

_His body was still warm  
and she still fitted perfectly between his arms.  
And by mistake she remembered, they remembered,   
all the love they shared, and everything it could be.  
  
But then a lance, maybe lost, maybe not,   
pierced the bodies of the angel and the woman._

_         And although the young prince  
also sprout angel wings  
and tried to save them, it was to late.  
They were death wounded._

_Dad!!!_

_Take care of yourself..._

_Don't let me alone!!!_

_You won't be..._

_The king gave the prince his sword.  
His crown.  
A hug  
that brought tears to the young prince's eyes._

_I won't be strong..._

_You will._

_But... I'll be alone._

_You'll find someone._

_The war..._

_You'll end the war, you'll see._

_We'll won… And you'll be fine…_

_Dad..._

_I love you sun..._

_I also love you dad... tell mom that…_

_I will..._

_The young man left,   
praying to be  
strong enough for keep of crying._

_He held his sword with force,   
while he tried to keep his pride intact  
and while his tears fell  
and marked the end of his life as he had knew it._

_We'll die... don't we…?_

_I'm sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise…_

_I'm... I'm sorry that I couldn't see my daughter again…_

_Here..._

_He gave her their necklace.  
The amulet that once  
had been a memory of their love._

_Maybe you can go back..._

_I didn't live beside you... at least I want to die beside you._

_Me too..._

_You did kept your promise…_

_How do you say?_

_I'll see my daughter again..._

_And with tears in her eyes she kissed him._

_Just a moment to remember.  
A moment to think in that past  
that they treasured for years,   
but then kept it on the oblivion corner  
so the could continue living and breathing._

_A moment to go back to a place that existed no more._

_He hugged her strongly against her chest  
and the pillar of light engulfed them.  
  
When it disappeared  
their lifeless bodies where in the red land  
with a little smile._

_His heart that had frozen  
began to feel heat again… it beat again._

_She learned to believe again… she had learned to dream again._

_***_

_In the field of an old and abandoned temple  
the daughter still waited for the return of her mother.  
Anxious to hug her again,   
and to take back the cruel words she had say._

_Suddenly,  
she felt a pair of loving hands hugging her  
and a voice whispering a  -I love you-._

_Maybe it had been the wind._

_But when she looked down  
she found around her neck a strange amulet  
with a pink stone.  
  
Her eyes where filled with tears  
when she found out that the  
fairytales her mother had told her  
when she was a kid were true._

_Mommy..._

_The young prince bravely fought,   
although he had his heart broken.  
And a clear night, while he was watching the sky  
like his father had so many times done,   
in front of him appeared a column of light_

_And a beautiful girl came out of it._

_Her features remembered him the woman that his father had loved  
only her honey colored eyes showed difference.  
  
She fell on her knees,   
while tears kept coming out of her eyes._

_She recognized the place as the one  
that her mother had mentioned in her fairy tales._

_The two moons showed her this reality._

_Her mother…. she was never going to se her again._

_She was dead, now the daughter was sure._

_The young girl saw the young men in front of her,   
and with tears in her eyes she realized  
he looked very alike the young king her mother had talked about  
with dreamy voice so many years ago…  
  
When everything was perfect, because she was still a child._

_He was exactly the same, except for the green eyes that shone with pain._

_Are you... her daughter...?_

_Yes... and you...?_

_His son..._

_Are they dead?_

_Yes..._

_I won't see her again… and she thought I hated her._

_She knew you didn't._

_She wanted to see you again…_

_But maybe I do hate her._

_Maybe I do hate him also..._

_She abandoned me..._

_He leaved me alone..._

_In a world that isn't mine…_

_With a responsibility that I don't want…_

_With people I don't know…_

_With a life that isn't mine,   
that maybe it would be better to destroy…_

_I also wish to do it..._

_Maybe you can, but I cant._

_Why??_

_He promised that everything was going to be fine._

_Did you believed him?_

_I don't know... but I want to do it._

_I stopped believing them. They lied to me._

_You also?_

_Yes... they told me that I would never be alone...  
and now I am…_

_I don't want to love anyone._

_Why?_

_Because I always lose the ones I love._

_I understand... ¿what are you doing?_

_I don't know... I have nothing… not here, not there._

_I don't know if you got something there._

_But here I offer you my friendship…_

_Why would you have to do it?_

_That way neither of us would be lonely._

_What do I have to give you?_

_Just company in loneliness._

_Are you sure that nothing else?_

_Yes. It should be me  
the one to ask you what can I offer._

_You already told me, your friendship._

_That's not the only thing. There's more._

_Like what?_

_There's pain.... dead, suffering...  
Anguish and loneliness._

_That is found in every place._

_You'll stay?_

_I'll stay._

_A smile sprouted on the lips of the two teens.  
He helped her to get up, she healed his pains._

_That was the first night the slept in the same bed,   
but they just cried and shared their sadness,   
and stayed hugged between the arms of each other._

_Many years passed, the war kept on,   
more and more cruel, more bloody, more hungry  
and many nights were shared in the same bed,   
with their kisses and their caress they tried to forget suffering  
and to learn to love without sorrows._

_She had inherited the talent of her mother, _

_And many times she forfeited what destiny behold._

_He inherited his father's pride,   
but he learned to bend it and admit that he needed her._

_The prince, with her help, could kill the dragon,   
and control the robot that could save them._

_The young woman, with her help, smiled again._

_And the two together admitted that they needed each other  
mutually, although it was just to pretend.  
  
They stopped sleeping on separate beds  
and began sharing the same bedroom._

_But slowly, the love took possession of their hearts._

_Before they could notice, their souls began living as one  
and they stopped being friends, and they turned in something else.  
  
In something they were afraid to know and show._

_She called him her angel.  
  
Even before she found out the truth of his people,   
that one day he confessed._

_He called her his star._

_And many nights he turned to see her  
to found out where he was._

_Life began beating in her belly….  
Life that was lost by a mistake.  
  
He tried to avoid her tears,   
she cried her whole heart._

_Cry no more. Please…_

_I didn't want this to happen..._

_I didn't want this to happen!_

_I didn't want it..._

_I really wanted this baby to born_

_Also did I._

_That way I would be alone any more._

_You won't..._

_He was my son..._

_Our son..._

_Do you really think that way?_

_Yes._

_They hugged each other and only  
their cries went out from their room._

_But after that night, everything changed._

_Now their kisses were different,   
the blood was more real,   
the pain less liberal,  
the caress more tender…_

_The innocence that they didn't lost  
the first time they were together,   
they freed it when for first time  
they made love together._

_But from their lips never came a single I love you.  
They were afraid.  
Afraid that if they said it  
they would go  
like their parents and the ones that they loved  
had done  
many time ago._

_And again, life began beating in her belly,   
and all the love he never had as a son,   
he gave it as a father.  
  
All the love she denied to receive as a daughter,   
she gave it as a mother.  
  
The final battle arrived._

_Blood came out of the wounded  
and the new king now had reasons to fight….  
  
A family to save._

_The memory of his mother dying in front of him,   
and then imaging her…  
his star, in the same situation  
froze his blood _

_and gave him strength to fight   
when he wanted to surrender._

_He wouldn't let that to happen._

_That she could abandon him._

_The labor job had begun earlier than expected, _

_and there was no way to let the king now.  
  
They attended their new king and tried to help her,   
but she only wanted to see him._

_She wanted to see him and that he could see their sons._

_She wanted to live._

_She wanted to see her angel again.  
  
I CAN'T SURRENDER LIKE THIS!!!!!_

_Out the fortress:_

_Pain, _

_Blood, _

_Betrayal, _

_Death…_

_Inside the castle:_

_Blood, _

_Fear, _

_Pain, _

_Possible death…_

_I can't die here...._

_I have to go on..._

_She is waiting for me..._

_I promised that after this we were going to see us again…_

_The desire of not breaking  
their promise gave them new force  
and they tried desperately to fight._

_A broken shout came of their dried lips,   
and they lived again…  
  
_

_I'LL GO BACK TO YOU MY LOVE!!! I'LL KEEP MY PROMISE!!!_

_There was a moment they could have surrender._

_They saw the light, but returned to life._

_Breath..._

_Fight..._

_Go on..._

_You can..._

_LIVE!!!_

_Don't surrender now..._

_You must go with your people..._

_She is waiting for me..._

_He hopes to see me again..._

_I know she sep her promise.... also I will…_

_Give me strength my Lord...._

_I have never trusted You..._

_You know web that I hated You..._

_Because of that, I only ask You this..._

_Let him come safe...._

_Let me see her again...._

_Show me you're real..._

_I want to go back with her..._

_He is my family..._

_Don't take away my star.._

_Don't take my angel from me..._

_Fulfill my wish my Lord._

_The battle has ended._

_His father was right._

_He had come out victorious._

_Suddenly, he could hear her  
clearly in her heart._

_She needed him._

_He sprouted his wings and crossed the skies,   
worried about her.  
The one that he loved with all his heart._

_He entered by a window and found someone crying._

_He feared the worst._

_That she had left him alone._

_He run until de room she had used._

_He prayed for a miracle._

_He prayed that she had kept her promise._

_So she hadn't abandon him._

_He opened the door quickly  
and felt tears in his eyes,   
then he felt the salty drops rolling by his cheeks._

_I was waiting you._

_I..._

_Aren't they cute?_

_He came near and sat beside her,   
seeing for the first time the two little angels  
his star had in her arms._

_The little boy had his mother's hair and his eyes._

_The little girl had his hair and her mother's eyes._

_They're gorgeous.._

_You're wounded._

_And her silky hand caressed his red cheek._

_It doesn't matter._

_But..._

_All that matters to me is you..._

_I was afraid you had left me alone._

_I would have come first to say good bye._

_I..._

_I'm also afraid to say it._

_Do you know it?_

_Yes._

_What do you think if we say it together?_

_He had to smile to the childish proposal,   
and kissed the forehead of his now wife._

_Alright._

_I LOVE YOU._

_They felt freedom when they said it._

_Happy tears fell from her eyes  
and he could feel how his eyes were filled with them._

_But he just hugged her,   
before watching again the new lives in his wife warm embrace._

_How are we going to name them?_

_What do you think.... for her, Hitomi?_

_Yes... and for him... Van…_

_Without words they agreed.  
Between the shadows of night went together again.  
Once they were reunited by tragedy.  
Now they were for love._

_Two angels saw them from sky._

_They smiled and gave them their blessing._

_They were also happy now._

_Now it was their children's turn._

_They wished them the best._

_The magical light would maybe never be called again...._

_Maybe it would…._

_They wouldn't be alone anymore._

_Now they could smile._

_And between the shadows of the night,  
than once was mortal  
rested calmly six souls and six consciences.  
Two of untouchable innocence.  
Two that finally rested in peace in heaven.  
And the other two, many times wounded,   
but now, finally,  
have found happiness._

_Tenshi… I love you._

_I love you to Haruka._

_THE END._

_Author's notes:_

_Okay... this is a weird fic..._

_Yes, Tenshi is Van's son, Haruka is Hitomi's daughter…. And this fic is pretty confusing ^^U. Maybe I write a story based on this fic… that's it if I have enough reviews, of course._

_Also… I'm not an English writer, not talker. My home language is Spanish, I translate this fic from Spanish. ^^u Hope my Grammar and Spelling are not that bad…. But please, not flames. Advices are well accepted, though._

_Comments, questions, money, lost bishounen, or candies, are well accepted at hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com or at hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx _

_^^_

_JA NE_

_XO_

_Magician Kali._


End file.
